Just A Dream
by Urhairsmellsnice
Summary: "No, please don't hurt me!" Ferb cried out, begging. "I wish you were never born, you filth," the man shouted back at him breathing the scent of whisky into Ferb's face. The boy whimpered, pushing himself into the corner. Ferb shouts as he awakens to find himself tangled in the sheets. Just a dream... It couldn't be real - a mere nightmare. But what if it were a memory?
1. Of Stars and Moustaches

_**~Just a Dream~  
**_**A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction  
Written by urhairsmellsnice  
Rated T for abusive themes towards children  
The Flynn-Fletcher Family and the Shapiros belong to Disney corp.  
Well this is my take on why Ferb is so quiet and what his past was like while revolving around Ferb this will go into the back stories of the whole family.  
I hope you enjoy the story, it won't be too sad or gruesome or anything XP**

_**~Prologue~**_

_"No, please don't hurt me!" Ferb cried out, begging. _

_"I wish you were never born, you filth," the man shouted back at him breathing the scent of whisky into Ferb's face. The boy whimpered, pushing himself into the corner, wishing he could simply melt into it and never feel pain again. He screamed as the man advanced towards him. Why wouldn't someone help him?_

_The man lifted his bottle over his head, eyes glaring with pure hatred into Ferb's soul._

"No!" Came the shout of a certain green haired boy as he awoke to find himself tangled among his sheets. Glancing to his right he saw the comforting lump of his step-brother buried under his blankets, snoring quite obnoxiously. Ferb sighed, it was a dream; just a dream. There was no way it couldn't be more than a dream – a mere nightmare.

He turned onto his back staring up at the ceiling that he and Phineas had made to look like the stars. There'd been a hole in him ever since he could remember, he'd tried to fill it with all the amazing thing he could do. A man of action, they called him, his actions could fill inside him what words couldn't. Words were empty.

He'd often gaze at the stars and wonder if that what he was, a sparkling light, beautiful, silent, individual, but people never see him in real time, never know what he really is, and eventually, he'd be gone, the light collapsed and given over to the hole that had been eating away at him so long and it could take a lifetime for everyone else to notice. Even after a trip to the stars he hadn't filled that hole, but he still felt one with them. Misunderstood, but great, if only people would stop to realize it. Though now he was starting to doubt his greatness. What were these nightmares he kept having?

_Totally off my rocker_, he thought to himself with a sigh. Phineas was great and all, but there were some things his brother couldn't understand, Isabella was a great help for a few of those… But the stars were his other best friends. They understood him. He took one last look at the ceiling and turned on his side. The sad thing was, these stars weren't even real.  
Maybe neither was he.

_**~ End Prologue~**_

_**~Chapter One~**_

"Krrrrrrrr," Ferb awoke once again to the sound of Perry, lying contentedly on his stomach.

"Hey there, little fellow," Ferb said as Perry flipped over so he could scratch his belly. Ferb obligingly scratched the pet and mumbled under his breath "So, Ferb, whatcha wanna do today?"

"So, Ferb, whatcha wanna do today?" Asked Phineas, from the bathroom where he was carefully examining his upper lip for any trace of hair. Ferb shrugged in response, tucking Perry under his arm and getting out of bed, shaking his hair into its usual messy arrangement. "Ferb?" Phineas questioned, waiting for an actual response.

"Perhaps a moustache growth enhancer," Ferb quipped, "I do believe I'd look quite dashing in one."

"Not as dashing as Perry!" Phineas announced, whisking Perry from Ferb's arms. "Isn't that right, boy?"

Ferb grinned at his step-brother's easy way and real laughter, wishing he could be like that. "But seriously, bro… Do you think Isabella likes moustaches?" Phineas asked putting a finger above his lips with a curly moustache drawn on it.

Ferb grinned wider at the hilarity of Isabella and Phineas' relationship. She had made him promise not to tell Phineas she liked him, and Phineas had made him promise not to tell Isabella he liked her. He found the whole thing rather immature, but funny just the same. Vanessa was the only girl that could turn his head like that, and she was five years older – nineteen – which made her unattainable for a fourteen year old like him. Phineas had gotten his shorts on but was still rifling through his drawers for a shirt, tossing many white shirts with orange stripes behind him. Ferb, on the other hand, was still in his pajamas but pulled his usual outfit from the trunk at the end of his bed and methodically put it on.  
"Why don't you just ask her?" He asked, as if it were an obvious solution to the problem, which it was, but apparently his brother had different ideas.

"Ask her? Why that would be… be impossible, impractical, unreasonable, not viable, unrealistic, it wouldn't work, irrational even, unfeasible, unachie—" Ferb silently wondered how long Phineas would go on his diatribe of syllables. "I just couldn't do it, man," Phineas finally finished with a giant gulp of air.

"Would you rather I do it?" Ferb suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"You do it… Yeah, you do it!" Phineas exclaimed "Ferb you're brilliant, impeccable, amazing, genius, you're a romantic mastermind! I know what we're gonna do today!" With that, the train wreck of the two brothers ran out the door, shoe laces untied and orange shirt with white stripes half on, sprinted down the hall way and slid down the banister.

Ferb rolled his eyes good naturedly, speculating what it was like to have that much energy. Following his brother down to the kitchen, at a much slower pace, he let that blank face he kept in front of everyone but Phineas slide over him like a mask.

At the breakfast table Phineas was bouncing with energy, ready to take on the challenges of the day and grilling Lawrence on the benefits of a moustache. Ferb recalled his father having a moustache at some point when he was much, much younger and looked up in confusion when Lawrence good naturedly told his step-son that though he had never kept a full moustache Gramp seemed to fully enjoy his. Phineas accepted this as a plausible answer and went on munching his cereal; Ferb, however, stared off into space, resolving to find some of his old baby pictures with his father and prove he indeed had once had a moustache.

"Boys! Isabella's here," Their mother called from the living room. Phineas bounced once more then tensed up, holding his breath, to calm himself down.

"Hey Bells," He called coolly just before the girl next door walked into their kitchen

"Hey Phin," Isabella beamed at his usage of the nickname, "Hey Ferb." She added almost as an afterthought. Ferb nodded his greeting and one of the corners of his mouth flicked up in a half smile before falling back under the mask. Isabella smiled at him then went back to ogling at Phineas, "Whatcha doooin'?"

"Just eating breakfast, you want som-" Phineas broke off as Isabella entered the room, a girl just behind her, "Who's your friend?"

Ferb, who had his back to the door, turned around curiously, a new fireside girl, perhaps? His eyes widened at the girl behind his friend, her hair was brown and wavy decorated with a blue flower in it, her face held a distinct resemblance to Isabella's but slightly more angular, her tan told him she hadn't been in the Tri-State Area long. Her arms were folded against her chest in a protective stance, as if she didn't want anyone to see bright green blouse she wore. Her eyes darted around the room as if looking for a way out and finally rested on Ferb, whom she looked at appraisingly.

"Oh yeah, guys this is my cousin, Gabriella," Said Isabella, "Brie, this is Phineas, and this is Ferb."

Brie lifted her arm slightly to wave a hello, and smiled slightly. "Hi guys,"

"Brie's staying with us because…" Isabella trailed off and she looked thoughtfully at Brie, "Well she's just staying with us a while."

"Family stuff," said the girl, reminding Isabella why she was there

"Oh yeah, right."

Ferb was the first to stand up and Phineas soon followed suit.  
"Well Brie, you can expect a summer full of fun an majesty," Said Phineas dramatically, making a rainbow shaped gesture with her hands. "Right, Bells?" Phineas asked making Isabella giggle  
"Right," she grinned.

Ferb stepped up and shook her hand, "Welcome to Danville, Brie, it's nice to meet you. He looked into her eyes, exactly like Isabella's, maybe that's what was so pretty about her.

"So, Ferb, whatcha wanna do today?" Asked Phineas, Ferb rolled his eyes knowing this was the second time of many of that question he'd hear today. He also knew it was a cover story of what his brother truly wanted him to do that day.

"Why don't we show Gabriella the ropes of the Tri-State Area" He suggested in his usual monotone.

"Great idea, Ferb!" Isabella exclaimed, like she was surprised he got those.

He sighed inwardly _now you notice me_, he thought to himself.

**A/N So this is my first Phineas and Ferb fic in 2 or 3 years, and my 2nd fic in about a year... Yeah. So comments, questions, suggestions, criteques? You hate it? Please tell me, cause I'm not sure about this at the moment. This whole thing is gonna be pretty dramatic. Can you imagine what poor little Ferb goes through on a daily basis, probably in love with Isabella, living forever in the shadow of his more outgoing brother... Sniff sniff. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Missing and Promising

**_~Just a Dream~__  
_A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction  
Written by urhairsmellsnice  
Rated T for abusive themes towards children  
The Flynn-Fletcher Family and the Garcia-Shapiros belong to Disney corp.  
Well... I've absolutely no idea what to say about this chapter  
Though I'm sure the plot will work its way in here.**  
**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm moving, and I got an ear infection**  
**and a gland infection, and I'm on the verge of tonsillitis.**  
**it's fun -_-**

"Phineas! That was so great," Isabella gushed, smoothing her hair down after the Tour of Danville ride the boys had built had dumped them at the pier. Ferb stood, his face blank as ever, as he listened to Isabella give his brother all the praise, like always. _The only girl you've ever liked is Vanessa,_ he told himself silently, _Isabella and Phineas are made for each other; she's practically your sister._ While he was more than over Vanessa, he found her an amazing distraction from everyone else's lack of acknowledgement towards him. It didn't quite look as bad when an older woman had held you in her affections for even a short time. Vanessa had moved on though, said he was just a kid with a little crush. It hurt, but she was probably right, _just a crush_. He didn't know what love was; though he couldn't quite admit it to himself, we all know he certainly liked Isabella. And why wouldn't he? He'd often catch himself admiring the silky quality of Isabella's raven hair, wishing he could run his hand softly through it, or the deep violet of her eyes, or the way her nose crinkled when she'd laugh, she was _perfect_. At least, he thought so. The perfect girl loved his brother though, the cliché end to the soap opera that is Ferb.

Gabriella gave a slight smile, "Thanks, Ferb and Phineas; it was way cool." Her hair twisted and frizzed from the ride, a couple twigs caught in it.

This snapped Ferb out of his reverie, _Ferb and Phineas? _Even saying it in his mind sounded foreign, perverse even, no one ever said his name first. It was Phineas… And Ferb, or occasionally Phineas and Ferb, but never was it ever Ferb and Phineas. He was an afterthought, the sequel. Phineas was up front, in action, take charge; Ferb was the wizards behind the curtain, working the inner mechanisms, making everything go smoothly

_Ferb and Phineas,_ he liked the sound of it. Though, after being in their group a while, he was sure Brie would learn the proper phrase_ . _He could hear it now, her quiet voice "Thanks, Phineas! It was way cool! Oh you too Ferb." She'd probably fall for Phineas too, there'd be a huge falling out because she and her cousin liked the same guy and Phineas would have to choose, but he wouldn't know what to do. Things would explode and when the train wreck that is Phineas shattered on the floor Ferb would come along and pick up the pieces, and when Isabella and Gabriella fell apart as well Ferb would have the glue gun. It was the way things always were.

Phineas didn't notice the odd phrasing Brie had used and looked to Ferb, "What else do you want to do today?"

Ferb stole a glance at his watch, only noon; they'd have time for another project before curfew. He blinked in his signature I don't know way. Isabella piped up, "Well, I could really go for some lunch. Hamburgers maybe?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," added Gabriella.

"Hamburgers…" Said Phineas "Hmm… That's brilliant! Ideas like this are why we keep you around Bells" Isabella blushed and looked down

No one was looking at him and Ferb couldn't help but smirk, Phineas was always so excitable, while hamburgers were a good idea he wouldn't call them brilliant, and Isabella was in actuality an honor student he wouldn't keep her around for her so called _brilliant_ ideas. Actually they kept her around because she was smart, sweet, funny, and cute, Phineas was in love with her, she was a great helper, a good listener, and Ferb just liked her, what was there not to like?

Coming out of yet another day dream he noticed Gabriella looking at him studiously. When he looked towards her she raised her eyebrows as if she'd known just where the smirk had come from, he felt as if she read his everything, why he stood the way he did, why he kept his face blank, why his emotions showed only when people weren't looking at him, why he felt as if he had to hide in Phineas's shadow, what his nightmares were, everything. He met her gaze and for a second saw himself in her eyes, she was like him in some ways, but she knew why. She had to. He shook his head to clear it and the moment the two had was gone forever in the unspoken world of the broken children. Of course, she wasn't like him, sure she was guarded but she could show her feelings. If she was like him she wouldn't—couldn't, even, because feelings were the way to your heart, and if they were shown they opened you up to be hurt, if she was like him, she'd know that.

"There's this great new 50's themed burger place downtown we could go to" Suggested Phineas, already walking towards downtown, because no one shot down Phineas's ideas.

"Sounds good," Smiled Isabella before she sprinted to get in the coveted place by Phineas on the narrow sidewalk.

This left Ferb and Gabriella walking slightly behind; she was still struggling to pull the twigs from her hair so Ferb pulled a comb from his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and accepted it, working the kinks out of her hair meticulously. Ahead of them Phineas and Isabella chatted amiably, not paying them any mind. "So, Ferb," Said Brie, "that's some pretty impressive building." Ferb nodded, unsure of what to do when someone spoke to him directly. "Where'd you learn all that?"

Ferb paused, thinking, "Comes naturally I guess, hereditary maybe?"

"So your dad's good at that kind of thing?" Asked Brie handing him back his comb

"Yes," Ferb answered without thinking, then stopped, it seemed as if his father was mechanically inclined but Lawrence never expressed such interest except with the birdhouse incident. "No," he amended, his brow furrowing, "not really."

Brie nodded, unphased by the switch, "your mom then?"

"I never knew her," Ferb answered, any infliction that had crept into his voice during their interlude had fled returning to his usual monotone.

"I'm sorry…" She said, searching for words.

"Don't be, you're hard pressed to miss what you've never had," He answered spotting her a rare half smile.

She folded her arms around herself as per usual, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, listening to the idle chatter of Phineas and Isabella ahead of them.

"We're here!" Announced Phineas, gesturing to the chrome covered diner with a flourish. He opened the door for the girls, leaving it to swing on Ferb who narrowly missed being hit by it.

"Table for four?" Asked a perky, blond, poodle skirt clad waitress smacking loudly on her gum. Phineas nodded and she led them to a booth with a window looking onto the alley out back. Isabella grabbed Phineas by the arm and dragged him into the booth next to her, leaving Brie and Ferb next to each other once again. "What kinda pop you want?" The waitress asked, sounding disinterested as she pulled out her pen and notepad.

"Coca-cola for me and the green haired gentleman," smiled Phineas, used to ordering for Ferb.

"Strawberry milkshake!" Announced Isabella

"Dr. Pepper?" Said Brie in an almost questioning way.

The waitress nodded, her name was Sandy according to her nametag, "Kay, well that'll be right out. Here are your menus, holler if you need anything," She paused and looked at them distastefully. "Try not to need anything."

"What did you guys wanna do after this?" Asked Phineas, tapping his fingers on the table, never one to sit still for long indoors.

"I dunno" said Isabella and Brie in unison, laughing at the coincidence, Ferb just shrugged.

Isabella sat right across from Ferb, elbow on the table and head on her hand. Her black hair swung over her shoulder, half covering her face. "I hear there's a dance coming up," she said, eyes sparkling, looking at Phineas.

Ferb sighed inwardly. Her eyes sparkled _looking at Phineas_.

"Drinks!" Announced Sandy, flouncing to their table with a tray loaded with drinks. She set Isabella's milkshake down in front of her and grabbed a glass bottle of coke.

Ferb's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle and he pushed himself far into the corner of the booth.

_The man had him backed into the corner, glass bottle raised over his head. Behind his attacker he could barely make out the form of a woman crumpled on the floor in the center of the room. The only sounds she made were weak pitiful ones of pain made in the back of her throat. Ferb couldn't bear to look at her, so as bravely as a boy of his size could he stared at the man looming over him. "You make me sick," The man spat, swiping his free hand across the boy's face. _

"_Please… Please," He whimpered looking away._

_The man raised the bottle over his head once more and it connected with Ferb's head, over and over. He could hear screaming… was it him or the woman on the floor? As the green haired boy faded out of consciousnesses he realized it was both._

Ferb blinked and in took a sharp breath, now even his waking hours weren't safe from the nightmares that plagued his sleep. Isabella and Phineas had even noticed the episode "you ok, man?" asked Phineas worriedly.

Ferb nodded, "just tired." With that feeble excuse Phineas and Isabella's curiosity was relatively sated, with a few worried glances they continued on with their conversation.

Looking down, Ferb realized that Brie had had her hand on his arm the entire time, "You ok?" she whispered, looking knowing.

"Yes," he answered, softly, meeting her eyes.

She smiled and caught his hand in hers in that way that says I know what you're going through. Though Ferb was sure she didn't, she couldn't, she was too nice. "Promise?" She asked.

Ferb looked at their hands twined together in friendship. He dropped her hand. "I can't promise that."

**A/N This took longer to write than expected. I only had 3 reveiws on the first chapter so I wasn't too motivated. Remember I'll always update within a month but every reveiw is a couple days sooner I'll update so pweaaase tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Smores and Set Ups

**_~Just a Dream~  
_****A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction  
Written by urhairsmellsnice  
Rated T for abusive themes towards children  
The Flynn-Fletcher Family and the Garcia-Shapiros belong to Disney corp.  
Gabriella belongs to me.  
Well thanks guys for the reviews, I could definately use a few more  
But I'm not picky.  
I'm trying to build up that connection between Brie and Ferb but I really don't think it's working  
Anyway once that is established it'd work towards something BIG...  
And of course dramatic, so be patient, it'll get intense here in a few chapters.  
I've had some questions as far as pairings go  
Is it Phin/Brie, Ferbella, or Ferbrie and Phinbella?  
Honestly, I don't know.  
I know its currently leaning Ferbrie and Phinbella but its changeable  
It really depends on how the story works out and what you guys want  
So drop me a line bout that.**

The hamburgers arrived at the table without further incident and the merry group began to eat. Phineas looked over and met Ferb's eyes.

Ferb knew what he had to do.  
It would take skill, determination, and unending patience but he could do it. He was a good brother. He could never let Phineas down when entrusted with such an important feat.

"That man over there has a pretty cool moustache," Said Phineas.

"Do you suppose we could build a moustache growth enhancer?" Asked Ferb, covertly.

"I don't see why not," Phineas answered, "You'd look dashing in one."

"What do you think, Isabella?" Asked Ferb from behind his drink.

"Well I certainly don't want one!" She answered hastily.

"I think he meant on guys..." Phineas interjected.

"I dunno I think kissing a boy with a moustache would be weird," said Isabella

"I think they're fine on older guys but young ones don't look good in them," Added Gabriella.

Phineas nodded and tried to hide his disappointment my stuffing the rest of his burger into his face all at once. Ferb rolled his eyes, muting his snicker with another drink of his pop. Brie glanced over at him, her eyes smiling, reading his, _again_. He wasn't sure if he could deal with this girl much longer. He refused to meet her gaze and instead rubbed his arm where she had touched him after his episode, as if he could rub away the warm feeling of his skin against his and that look of utter empathy she gave him. How could she know what went through his head, she was normal and sane and wasn't hiding in someone's shadows, she couldn't know his thoughts.

Brie looked back down at the basket that held her untouched burger. Why was Ferb being so difficult? Couldn't he feel their connection? Know they were the same? Did he feel no empathy for kids like him? Was it because she was too broken even for someone like him? She took another absent bite of her fries and kept pondering. He was sweet, nice, and smart, she could tell that much from the little he'd said so far. Why, then, was he so aloof? She tapped the fingers of the hand she'd held his with on the table, stopping to wipe her hand on her skirt, washing away the boy that was so like her and so not.

"Gabriella?" Asked Ferb, suddenly, shyly, looking at her.

Isabella and Phineas stopped and looked across the table at them. Wonder was written across their faces, wondering what Ferb could possibly have to say to this new girl. Isabella leaned forward slightly, in hopes that Ferb was about to make her cousin a declaration of love. How romantic would that be? And how easy would it make her life? There would be no conniving, sneaking, or hinting on her part to set the two up, she was almost disappointed. What girl didn't love sneaking, conniving and hinting in the name of love? Now she couldn't claim their connection, it would be a thing of fate, they had been together all day. It was sweet and romantic but it wouldn't be hers. Why was she suddenly so jealous and disappointed?

"Yes?" Asked Brie, ready for confrontation, for him to tell her to leave him alone, she was too far gone for him, they couldn't be friends, that he didn't want her touching him, that she deserved what she got, that she needed to go back where she came from. She's heard it all before, but not from someone like her, not by one of the broken ones. She braced herself for the worst.

"I was wondering..." Ferb started, Isabella held her breath in anticipation and leaned forward farther. Phineas was still frozen, his french fry half way to his mouth, ketchup dripping onto the table, his eyes wide, surprised Ferb was even speaking to this girl he barely knew. Brie inwardly sighed with belief, none of her fears would begin with an 'I was wondering', and she could relax. "Are you going to eat that hamburger?" Ferb finished, briefly wondering what everyone's big deal was.

Brie looked down at the hamburger in her basket, "No," she laughed, "I don't think I am," she picked the greasy thing up and handed it to Ferb.

He gave her a real, genuine grin and Isabella and Phineas' mouths dropped, Ferb never smiled like that. "Thank you" He said before taking a bite. Brie smiled, maybe there was hope and maybe- just maybe she wasn't too far-gone.

"No problem," She smiled back, taking another bite of her fries, relatively comfortable.

Phineas went back to devouring the remainder of his fries, figuring there was nothing too out of place in the current goings on. Ferb was always hungry; it wasn't surprising he'd talk to an acquaintance to get their leftover food. Isabella huffed and plopped back against her seat, arms folded. If Ferb was gonna be stubborn and not proclaim his undying love to Gabriella she had some serious work to do. She pushed aside that moment of jealousy she'd have as thinking Ferb was declaring his love and Phineas would never do that for her. It couldn't be more than that... Right? She pushed it out of her mind and went to trying to figure out how to set the two up. She glanced over at Phineas and sighed, wishing she could set herself up with him. He looked over at her, "Something wrong, Isabella? He asked.

She melted as he gazed into her eyes. He actually noticed her. She smiled, "No Phineas, there's nothing wrong."

* * *

"Hey Bells, you think you're mom would let you guys stay over tonight?" Asked Phineas, "We can camp out in the backyard!"

"I dunno, but we can run home and ask," Answered Isabella, excited over the invitation. "Come on, Brie" She grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled her over to the gate out of the backyard with her, "Be back in a few!"

"See ya!" Called Brie, laughing, she gave a wave with her free hand.

As soon as the girls had left the backyard Phineas turned to Ferb, "So you and Brie really hit it off, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say hit it off, but she seemed nice enough," Said Ferb flatly, not wanting to go down this path of conversation with Phineas, or anyone really.

"Nice enough?" Exclaimed Phineas, "Why, you could be perfect together, meant for each other, soul mates, even and you say she's nice enough? Egad, man! What is your problem?"

Ferb blinked at his excitable brother and shook his head, "I suppose we could be all those things, but it is highly improbable, I assure you."

"Come on Ferb, she's pretty cute," The red head protested, leaning closer to him, "What if Buford or Django ask her out before you get a chance?"

Ferb sighed, "Then I suppose she'd have a quite lovely relationship with Buford or Django."

"But-" Phineas started, but for once, Ferb interrupted his brother.

"But nothing, Phineas, Isabella put you up to this didn't she?"

"Well I wouldn't say put up," Phineas answered sheepishly. Ferb gave him a look, "she may have _suggested_ that if the two of you were to get together the four of us could... double date. Come on, man! I need a date with Isabella."

"Here's a wonderful idea, then," Stated Ferb, "Why don't you ask her on a date, _by your selves._"

Phineas studied his brother carefully, trying to determine whether he was kidding or not. He decided the latter. "I can't do that, Ferb. What if she says no?"

"I seriously doubt that will happen," said Ferb, fighting to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Please!" begged Phineas, "please do this for me, Brie seems great, and I really need this help to get me and Isabella started."

Ferb looked at his brother, younger by four months, his eyes were wide with pleading, looking dejected, bracing himself for disappointment. He sighed, unable to deny the boy this request. "I'll think about it," he said, not promising anything.

"So yes?" Asked Phineas, excited, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"I said maybe," His stepbrother chided good-naturedly.

"But yes?" pleaded Phineas

"Fine!" Exclaimed Ferb, "if you want to double date to the summer dance you can ask." He ignored the sinking feeling he got, helping his brother and best friend get the girl he wanted, that Ferb had dreamed of… Or wished he did, since other things had been invading his sleeping hours. And he was doing it by dating her cousin. She was so like Isabella, he'd never felt so close to something, yet so far away.

"Oh, dude, thank you sooo much!" Phineas shouted, "Wait… What do you mean I can ask?"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Garcia-Shapiro Residence**

The two girls entered the house hurriedly, Brie being dragged by Isabella. "Mom we're home," Isabella called out, making her way into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello girls," Said Ms. Garcia from the sink where she was washing dishes, she turned to her niece. "Gabriella, how were your first day in Danville?"

"Good, thank you for letting me stay here, Aunt Vivian" Brie smiled.

"It's nothing, Sweetheart, how could I not, given the circumstance?"

"What circumstance?" Asked Isabella, curiously, no one had bothered to tell her why her cousin was really staying with her and her mother.

Brie looked away awkwardly and Ms. Garcia took the hint. "Well Isabella… You see your Aunt Olivia, Gabby's mother, has… gone away."

Isabella looked shocked, recognizing her mother's euphemism for death, and hugged her cousin, "I'm so sorry Gabby, I had no idea."

Brie glanced at her aunt over Isabella's shoulder and gave her a grateful look. Ms. Garcia nodded in recognition and turned back to her dishes. "It's ok, Isa," said Brie, "I'm better now."  
A little white lie now and then never hurt anyone, did it?  
"I'd just rather not dwell on it," She continued.

"Oh, right, of course," Said Isabella, releasing her cousin, "Sorry."

"Phineas and Ferb are having a camp out in their back yard," Brie said, expertly changing the subject, looking to her aunt.

At the mention of Phineas, Isabella perked up immediately, "Can we go, Mom. Please? Please? Please? Pretty pleaaaaassse?" She begged, looking up at her mom.

"If it's alright with Linda…" Said Vivian.

"Yay! Thanks" Isabella shrieked, leaning up to kiss her mother cheek, then sprinted up the stairs, dragging Gabriella behind her.

"So what pajamas do you think Phineas would think are cute?" Isabella asked, tearing through her dresser.

"I was just planning on wearing sweats," Brie told her, emptying her yet to be unpacked backpack over her suitcase.

Isabella whirled around and stared at her incredulously. "Sweats? Then how do you plan on impressing Ferb?"

"A better question is why should I be planning on impressing Ferb?"

"Well you two were together all day, there's obvious chemistry," Isabella said, pulling out a pair of silky pink pajama pants with hearts printed all over them, "Are these too much?"

"Just a bit," said Brie, "and we were together all day because you and Phineas were together all day and we're your respective… sidekicks."

Isabella looked at the pants appraisingly before throwing them aside; she glanced at her cousin, "You and Ferb are not me and Phineas' sidekicks. You're just as important as us."

"I didn't say we weren't, just that you guys are more noticeable then us, we're like wallpaper and you're like a brilliant bouquet."

"I wouldn't quite say that," Isabella said looking thoughtful, "But if you guys are wallpaper it's by choice."

"Yeah, it is," Gabriella agreed, "What about those purple, fleece capris with the yellow polka dots?"

"Do you think Phineas would like them?" Isa asked, pulling them out of her drawer.

"I think he'd like anything you're in," She responded

"Really? I think I'll wear these, then." The raven-haired girl decided, peeling off her skirt and pulling on the pajamas, falling in the process. Brie laughed at her cousin's clumsiness, "It's not funny," Isabella giggled, "Anyway back to you and Ferb."

"What about me and Ferb?" Asked Brie, stuffing her grey sweat pants into the green backpack.

"First off, you not wearing those in front of him unless their colored. You don't want him to think you're dull." Said Isa, as she pulled the sweat pants out of her cousin's bag.

Brie made a face, "He's going to ascertain that from the pants I wear?"

"Yes! Gabby, Gabby, Gabby, why aren't you more educated in boys?" Isabella exclaimed, rummaging through Gabriella's suitcase.

"I was occupied with other things when we moved to Clarksdale," Said Brie, "and you have way too many nick names for me."

"Only two," Said Isabella "Gabby and Brie, Gabriella is too many syllables."

"No three, remember, we're Ella and Bella."

Isabella smiled at the thought, "That's not mine though; our moms wanted rhyming nick names for us since they were Viv and Liv."

"True," Gabriella nodded, "Gabriella is kind of a mouth full too"

"Which is why you're Brie, or Gabby, or Ella or whatever people call you, and I'm Izzy and Isa and Bells and Bella."

"Phineas is the only one that calls you Bells," Said Brie

Isabella grinned, "I know, isn't it cute! I can't wait till Ferb gives you a nick name."

"Who says he will?" Asked Gabriella, rolling her eyes.

"Me, because you like him and he likes you. That's why you don't have to dress up as much as I do, because you have your guy in the bag."

"He's not mine, he's not in a bag, and we don't like each other," Said Brie, exasperated

"I think you'd be good for each other." Said Isabella, looking at a pair of purple and blue camouflage pajama shorts, "here, wear these."

Brie rolled her eyes, "He doesn't like me."

"Ah ha! You said he doesn't like you, so you like him!" Isabella exalted, pumping her fist in the air.

"I didn't say that," Said Brie slowly, "I mean, he seems nice enough."

"You totally want to go out with him!"

"Well, I wouldn't say no…" Brie responded hesitantly.

"Yes, this is awesome! Now all I have to do is get Ferb to ask you out! The Summer Dance is soon, we could double date!" Isabella was practically bouncing up and down.

"That is, if he asks me out."

"Oh, he will" Isabella said evilly. "Trust me, I know his weakness, he has too."

Brie sighed and put on the shorts that Isabella had thrown her. "So what shirt am I wearing, oh Queen of Love and Fashion?"

"Queen of Love and Fashion?" Isabella smirked, "That's me, so leave it all to your Queen and you'll be in Ferb's arms before summer is out. Wear your blue tank top." Isabella ignored he gnawing feeling in her gut about setting Gabriella and Ferb up, they would be perfect together.

Just like her and Phineas.

* * *

******Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher residence******

"Oh, dude, thank you sooo much!" Phineas shouted, "Wait… What do you mean I can ask?"

Ferb had opened his mouth to answer when he saw the girls at the back gate, the mask slid over his face once more. "Whatcha talkin' bout?" Asked Isabella, sweetly as she and Gabriella, pajama clad, carried their backpacks and sleeping bags into the yard.

"Oh nothing in particular," Said Ferb.

"I take it your mom said yes?"Asked Phineas, taking the girls' bags from them.

"Yeah, she did," answered Isabella, "Is anyone else coming?"

"I don't know," Said Phineas, "Ferb, why don't you pitch a tent or two and I'll call everyone and see if they want to come over. It'll be like a welcome to the neighborhood party for Brie," at that Gabriella blushed and looked away, embarrassed at the attention she'd been given since the arrival.

Ferb nodded in affirmation and took off towards the garage "I'll text the fireside girls," Isabella declared just before he got out of earshot.

Phineas pulled out his orange cell phone and flipped it open, scrolling through his contact list.

"Gabby, maybe you should go help Ferb," Isabella suggested slyly, elbowing her cousin playfully.

"Do you really think he needs my help or do you just want alone time with Phineas?" Brie asked, laughingly. Phineas paced by the tree, gesturing animatedly as he convinced one of his friends to come over. He hadn't heard.

"Shhh!" Isabella hushed her, "I'm sure he needs help to carry it."

"Isa," The brunette smiled and gave her cousin a look.

"Fine, I want alone time with Phineas and you need alone time with Ferb!" Isabella hissed just as Phineas got off the phone.

"Alright, alright," Said Brie, "I'll go stall Ferb."

"Thanks" Isabella hugged her then sprinted off to chat with her crush.

Brie walked inside the garage where Ferb was climbing a pile of boxes to reach the tents. "Need a hand?" She asked, startling him. He looked over at her, looking slightly disappointed, "Something wrong?"

"No, just expecting someone else," Said Ferb, reaching the tent and tossing it down to her.

She caught it, "Expecting or wanting?"

Ferb paused and stared at her a second, "Wanting. Not expecting at all, but hoping." He said, "Can you tell me something?"

"Anything… Well, almost."

"How do you read me so well?" He asked

Brie looked up at him, "Because we're the same."

"Are we?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"If I'm not terribly mistaken, yes," She answered.

"How so?" He asked, grabbing the other tent and climbing down with it.

"You're playing with me. I hate it when people do that to me, don't do it about this," Said Brie, suddenly defensive.

"I'm not playing with you, I'm curious. Why are you so jumpy and defensive like if you say or do the wrong thing someone will beat you to a pulp?"

"Probably the same reason you do," Said Brie coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Isabella told me you didn't talk much," Said Gabriella bitterly.

"Not with people I'm not comfortable with," Said Ferb, finally reaching the ground, "if you're so like me, neither would you."

"I said we're the same, but not in every way. I've learned that there are people and unfortunately I must communicate with them, even when uncomfortable. and you just met me, how can you be so comfortable?"

"You said it yourself, we're the same." Ferb smiled.

"Ferb Fletcher, you are incredibly confusing," Brie said, laughingly.

"Gabriella Sanchez, so are you," He answered, "See, the same, I may not know how, but the same."

"You know Ferb, there are a lot of things I don't like talking about, and why I'm… broken, I guess, is one of them."

Ferb interrupted her, "I wouldn't call you broken."

"Would you call yourself broken?" She asked, he didn't answer, "Exactly. Anyway, there's one thing I don't like but I will talk about. My mom's gone and so is yours, that's half why we're the same."

Ferb nodded, he thought about his biological mother often, whether she was dead, if she wasn't why hadn't she contacted him, what she was like, stuff like that, but he didn't entirely see what that had to do with his being... broken.

He could tell that was all he was getting from Brie today, "Still want to help?" He asked her.

"Sure," She answered, smiling.

"Go inside and get the stuff to make smores" He told her.

"Oh ok," She paused a second, "Should I make them in the microwave?"

"No," Said Ferb, "We'll roast the marshmallows tonight."

"Roast?" She gulped, if Ferb didn't know any better he'd swear she looked mortified

"Yeah, over the camp fire," He told her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Ok, I can do that."

"Thanks," Ferb smiled at her, wondering what her problem was with roasting marshmallows.

* * *

*****Meanwhile, outside with Phin and Isa******

"Phineas!" She called before he got back on the phone, she glanced behind her, making sure Gabriella and Ferb were still inside, "Did you talk to Ferb?"

"Yeah, I did, he said he'd double date to the summer dance if I'd ask the two of you." Said Phineas, "Did you talk to Brie?"

Isabella sighed, "Yes, she's difficult but she said she wouldn't say no."

"Good, I really wanna go on that date with yo—" Phineas stopped and bushed looking embarrassed, "I mean I want them to get together."

"Me too!" Said Isabella, disappointed Phineas didn't finish the first part of his sentence, "Now it's time for phase two"

"What's phase two?" Asked Phineas

"I'll talk to Ferb, and you'll talk to Brie" Said Isabella.

"What about Brie and I?" Asked Ferb from behind them, holding the folded up tents.

"Where's Brie?" Asked Isabella, avoiding his question.

"Inside getting stuff for smores " Said Ferb

"Oh, cool, I guess I better get calling," Said Phineas, quickly calling friends before Ferb could ask what they'd been talking about.

"Me too," said Isabella, dialing rapidly numbers of various fireside girls.

Ferb sighed, exasperated at the two. He looked at Isabella as she spoke into her purple cell phone, her dark hair gleamed in the moonlight. He wanted to wrap his arms around her so badly and tell her everything that's been running through his mind lately. She'd help him about the nightmares, fall for him, fix his broken-ness and Phineas wouldn't even be mad because he could have Brie. It would be the perfect end to the messed up story of Ferb.

Unfortunately, he was sure it wouldn't end like that.

**A/N Sorry about the wait, this took a long time to write for some reason. Thanks for reasing, review if you'd like, ummm… yeah. If anyone's wondering what Brie looks like if you look on my profile there is a link to my deviant art profile and if you click on that and look in my deviations there's one called Gabriella and that's her, it's just a sketch I did with a Pen, I might upload a higher quality, digital one later on if I find the time. Also I want to draw a cover for this story so if anyone has any suggestions on what that should look like, fdrop me a line, As I said before, give me your pairing opinion as well. By the way if you like tragedy, hurt/comfort fics, and Ferb then you should read my Aurora Massacre tribute short story called Heaven Was Needing a Hero, the second chapter is in the wings. Should be up sometime this week. It's gotten a pretty good response so far so check it out… Yeah that's it, thanks for reading. Sorry about the long note. o.o**


End file.
